Magic's Lovely Saga- Sequel to Magic's Saga
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Seven years after the battle with Windello, the punks, and the rudes, our heroic warlocks are back at Hogwarts for their seventh year and are dating! All head students and members of their house Quidditch teams, they think nothing will happen this year until four new boys are transferred from Durmstrang Academy. Meanwhile Windello has escaped with her followers! Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I had a few requests for a sequel to Magic's Saga. So I decided to write it. Please R&R and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Love and Letters. No one POV.**

"Come on, girls, we're gonna be late!" Blossom calls to her sisters.

"We're comin', we're comin'." Buttercup replies while dragging her trolley.

"There they are!" Bubbles squeals as she spots the boys and attacks Boomer with a hug.

"Hello, girls, looks like we beat you here." Butch says as he hugs Buttercup.

"Not our fault someone decided to try and apparated here." Bliss says as she and Buck hug. Buttercup growls.

"Not the time, girls. Let's get to the platform now, shall we?" Blossom says as she and Brick break their hug. He grabs their trolleys and the two start walking towards the entrance to the platform.

"Come on." Boomer says and follows them, Bubbles right beside him with a smile plastered over her face.

"We'd best get onto the platform, Bliss." Buck smirks and grabs her trolley as they enter the platform. Butch and Buttercup race to the entrance last to get to the train.

"Okay you all know since we're finally seventeen we can use the special carriage. Come on." Brick directs and leads the group over to one of the carriages, it's painted a deep golden color unlike the others to signify the senior's luggage car.

"Butch and I can load the luggage. You all get our cabin." Buttercup says. She and Butch then start loading the luggage while the others hop onto the coach to find an open cabin.

**Blossom POV.**

"Here's an open one!" Bubbles says happily and we follow her in.

"Good eye, Bubbles." I compliment, getting out my alchemy book. She nods and turns her attention to Boomer and his artwork. Brick sits down beside me and plays with my hair, it's shorter than when I was eleven, I cut it so now it's just above the knee. But it's still a pretty auburn orange and in its red bow.

"So how was summer break besides what you said in letters?" Brick asks.

"It was great but you need to visit us more." I reply.

"She's right. Especially since we're dating." Bliss adds.

"And bringing up that topic if anyone tries to steal you girls it won't be pretty." Butch's voice booms as he and BC walk in.

"Don't worry I'm sure it wouldn't happen. Most of the boys have gotten their own girlfriends now and wouldn't mess with head boys and head girls." BC remarks and I look at my cloak where a shiny new silver badge is pinned. It says _'Head Girl of Gryffindor House' _like Brick's says '_Head Boy of Gryffindor House'. _All of us were prefects last year so now we're head students of our houses.

"Especially since we're all in really advanced classes and Quidditch." Bubbles adds.

"Don't remind us." Bliss says. I chuckle. We're all on quidditch teams. I'm the seeker for Gryffindor while Brick is the keeper and quidditch captain. We're all very good at quidditch and other activities.

"I wish Ken would come to Hogwarts this year. But he got accepted to Durmstrang academy." I say. I really do wish Ken had come to Hogwarts, but he did apply for that school and got accepted.

"Yes. I heard from Browning that we'd be getting new students, transferred from Durmstrang." Brick says. He and his brothers get into a heated discussion about it so I open my book and start reading.

**Butch POV. At Hogwarts. **

I take my seat with Butters at the Slytherin table and look up at Professor Ku who is standing with four boys in the front of the room, sorting hat in hand.

"Attention, everyone! Now. We have just received four new transfer students who are each seventh years and, warlocks. We will sort them into their houses and please, welcome them." She says.

"What are their names?" BC asks. I shrug.

"Blake Wright." Professor Ku says and the boy with straight orange hair under a black bandanna and light red, nearly pink eyes walks up to her and the hat is set on his head. I turn my head away since he doesn't look like a Slytherin type.

"Courage, bright mind, quick-witted. Gryffindor!" The hat calls out and he takes his seat opposite Blossom and Brick.

"Next. Bash Wright." The Professor says and the boy with bright blonde hair with his bangs combed to the right side and bright blue eyes walks over.

"Intelligent, quick-minded, creative. HufflePuff!" The hat calls and he takes his seat opposite Bubbles and Boomer.

"Mm.. Breaker Wright." The professor says and a boy with chin length black raven hair gently spiked at the ends and light green eyes walks up.

"Cunning, strong, quick.. Mm.. Slytherin!" The hat says. Breaker walks over and sits down opposite to BC and I. I get a quick look at him then turn my head back to the front.

"Blaster Wright." The professor says and the last boy walks up. He has shoulder length layered bright platinum blonde hair tied in a messy low ponytail and his eyes change colors from red to gold.

"Observant, daring, understanding.. RavenClaw!" The hat ends and Blaster sits down beside Bliss. I turn my head back to Breaker who is looking at BC with a lovey-dovey look.

"Hey, snap out of it! She's mine!" I hiss and BC notices, giving him a glare. He puts his hands up and shakes his head.

"Well sorry you've got a good-lookin' girl though." Breaker replies and my hand goes to my pocket where my trusted wand is. BC stops me.

"Don't kill him, Butch. Don't." She says and glares bloody daggers at Breaker. I don't like him at all.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel to Magic's Saga. Here's the list of positions they play:**

**Blossom- Seeker; Gryffindor**

**Brick- Keeper (Goalie) and Quidditch captain; Gryffindor**

**Buttercup- Beater and Quidditch captain; Slytherin**

**Butch- Beater; Slytherin**

**Bubbles- Chaser; HufflePuff**

**Boomer- Seeker and Quidditch captain; HufflePuff**

**Bliss- Seeker and Quidditch captain; RavenClaw**

**Buck- Beater; RavenClaw**

**I'm adding more classes to their schedules like PE and other sports. Until next time, SAYONARA!**

**~Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Please remember to R&R. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Rivalry. Boomer POV the next day.**

"So what are our schedules?" Bubbles asks and I take them out. All the same, as usual. Potions, Art, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology, Alchemy, Private Defense against the dark arts class, Gym, Dueling, Lunch, study hall, Quidditch practice for Hufflepuff, Literature studies, History, Divination, Arithmancy, Charms, then Transfiguration. Short classes at least.

"Got quite a lot since we're warlocks but they're short classes." I say and we leave the HufflePuff tower and start walking to Potions.

"Hey, could you please direct me to Potions class?" A voice asks and I growl slightly before turning around. It's Bash, my new rival as he is also a warlock and after my Bubsy.

"Of course. Follow us." I say through gritted teeth and Bubbles gives me a confused look.

"Boomer, be nice to Bash. We're head students and it is our responsibility to show him around." Bubbles says. I glare at Bash but turn my head around.

"Hey, let me carry that for you, Bubs." I hear Bash whisper to her.

"Leave my girl alone!" I hiss and turn to face him again.

"Or what?" He asks with a halo around his head. Seriously?

"I'll make you regret ever transferring here." I growl and take Bubbles' hand, leading her away to potions with him trailing behind. Then we hear an explosion and see Butch and Breaker fighting, Buttercup trying to split them up.

"Stop it!" She orders, over and over but they don't. Bash and I walk over, I peel Butch off while Bash peels Breaker off.

"What happened here?" I say. Butch and Breaker don't say a word, just death glare eachother. Buttercup shakes her head.

"Breaker tried to give me a box of sweets filled with love potion so Butch got angry and attacked him. Lucky that they didn't get hurt." BC replies and I roll my eyes at my typical brother before locking them with Bash's glare as he drags Breaker away and out of sight. If he tries to do that to Bubs than he won't get out of the infirmary.

**Bliss POV.**

"What happened?!" Buck, Brick, Blossom and I ask when we see the disaster zone. Butch snaps out of his glare.

"That, Breaker is digging his own grave if he makes another move on butters!" Butch growls.

"The same can be said for Bash." Boomer adds, his eyes darken considerably.

"Blaster and Blake as well." Buck says and his eyes turn a deep red.

"Why would you be talking about us?" We hear Blake and Blaster's voices ask and we turn around.

"Your brother Breaker is going to get killed if he goes near my girl again!" Butch threatens.

"The same warning is applied to Bash." Boomer says coldly. Breaker and Bash enter the room and glare.

"Then what will you do? We heard that you know." Bash says while crossing his arms.

"We'll make sure you never get out of a stretcher." Boomer snaps, the girls and I sweatdrop. Bash smirks and disappears.

"Oh really? We're definitely better for them." Voices whisper yell and the Wrights are right behind our boyfriends. That's one way to tick us off.

"Leave them alone!" Blossom warns, walking close to Blake.

"Why?" Blake smirks.

"Well they are our boyfriends and best friends." Bubbles returns while walking over to Bash.

"They aren't even right for you. Get with us." Bash says.

"No way would we even consider it." BC hisses and walks over to Breaker.

"Really now?" Breaker teases. They really are dim if they don't get the drift.

"Yes. You're gonna get what's coming to you if you don't stop." I say and walk over to Blaster.

"We don't believe you." Blaster says. The girls and I exchange looks.

"Okay then. You asked for it." BC says and gives Breaker a punch to the nose. Blossom smacks Blake hard across his face, slightly scratching him. Bubbles gives Bash a sharp uppercut to his stomach. I grab Blaster's hand and twist it before I kick him. Our shocked boyfriends stare before smiling.

"Don't mess with us." We all say and head to class. It helps to have dealt with a lot of boys like them.

**Blake POV.**

I get up and put a hand on my face where Blossom hit me. Fiesty, I like that.

"We're so gonna win them over and destroy those Jojo's reps." Breaker says.

"The Jojo boys won't be able to do anything about it." Bash smirks.

"Yeah. Then we'll rule the school." Blaster snickers.

"And the Utoniums are going to be all ours for our enjoyment." I finish and slyly grin. Bash and Breaker head towards potions while I walk to charms with Blaster. This year is going to be fun.

**Azkaban..**

Six figures run through the forest quickly, but silently, to find their master.

"You're late." A voice hisses and a woman with freshly combed and cut blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, her orange eyes sparkle and the figures bow.

"We're sorry, Windello. We had to attend to some guards." The figure with shaggy red hair and red eyes wearing a pink and red plaid skirt, black shoes, and a red polo replies.

"I thought so, Berserk. Now, I think it's time we paid a visit to the little warlocks." Windello smirks and takes each of their arms.

"You're to fix us aren't you, Windello." Rage says with anticipation as Windello presses her staff point into their skin and black tiger markings appear. The Dark Mark.

"Yes. Now let's move." Windello orders and they disapparate.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I won't update for a while since I am really busy with exams, competitions, etc. Please R&R! Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this one. Please review and PM me if you have any suggestions. I don't own the PPG, RRB, PPNKG, RRDB, RRTB and so on. Just my OCs.**

* * *

**Attacks. Buck POV.**

Finally it's Quidditch time! I get dressed in my quidditch robes and grab my MoonCatcher 4000, then walk out onto the field to see Bliss talking to Blaster, she's just about had it with him.

"I told you that I already have a list of players, Mister Wright, so just leave the field." Bliss hisses, her eyes a blazing red-yellow.

"Come on! I was on the team as Seeker at Durmstrang!" Blaster pesters. I stalk over.

"You heard the Captain and Head Student. Leave the field before something bad happens." I growl and catch him off-guard while I put my arm around Bliss' waist.

"And who said you could boss me around." Blaster says.

"You're not supposed to be here, Blaster. Go back to RavenClaw Tower before we report you or else." Bliss says. Blaster glares at me then leaves the field with a huff.

"Can we start practice now, babe?" I say and she nods as we walk to our teammates.

"Alright. We'll take a few practice shots. Macy you're the keeper so get up there." Bliss says and Macy, a girl with hazel eyes and black hair in her sixth year, mounts her broom and flies up to the goal posts. The rest of us follow suit.

"Are we getting into teams?" Harley, Macy's identical twin, asks. Bliss nods.

"Harley and Lucille, you're on my team. Jace and Ryan (it's a girl), you're on Buck's. Go!" Bliss says and we take off. I notice Blaster in the bleachers and I growl. The guys looking at Bliss in a wrong way, he's gonna die.

**Brick POV.**

I go into the common room where Blossom is curled up in the wicker chair, staring out the window.

"What are you doing, Bloss?" I say and sit down beside her.

"I feel a dark presence again. Close." Blossom snaps.

"Do you think?" I start and she nods.

"They escaped." She says. As we're getting up we hear a loud explosion coming from the dining hall and head there.

"HELP!" We hear screams and see students and teachers stumbling out of the smoky room.

"Everybody, calm!" Blossom says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We happened. Surprise!" We hear a sinister voice cackle and eight figures appear out of the smoke.

"You!" Blossom and I shout as the victims run off. My brothers and the girls appear beside us with wands drawn.

"Yes. Us." Rage says with a smirk.

"Relashio!" Blossom attacks and Berserk blocks with a smirk.

"No use. We'll need to use our elementals." Bubbles whispers. Buttercup and Butch fist pump.

"Rage, look out!" I say sarcastically and create a fire bird. He dodges and sends a bolt of red lightning at me which I catch. This isn't good.

"AAAHHH!" A student screams as Berserk slashes him in two. Blossom retaliates and throws Berserk into the stone wall.

"Brick, keep your head on Rage!" Butch yells as he starts wrestling with Raze. I turn back to Rage and start hand-to-hand fighting. By now we both sport hefty scorch marks from the fire.

"Grr get off!" Boomer growls at Rave who is on top of him, holding a water serpent to his throat.

"Hey!" Brat shrieks as Bubbles pins her down with ice shards.

"Not happening, Boot!" BC hisses as she covers Brute with metal.

"Dangit, you!" Bliss yells as Blend makes it rain on her.

"Not nice!" Buck growls as Rake blows him into the wall.

**Thirty minutes later..**

I wince as Rage shoves me into the ground face first. They, took us down, one by one.

"We aren't gonna destroy you just yet. We'll come back, when you're ready." Blend teases.

"Who says you'll destroy us, punks!" BC yells.

"Windello." Berserk says before I'm knocked out..

* * *

**Please review. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bubbles POV.**

I wake up in the infirmary and wince. What happened?

"Bubs, you're awake." Boomer says and I sit up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah. What happened?" I say and apparate next to him.

"The punks and rudes knocked us out." Brick says darkly. He and Blossom obviously just woke up.

"Oh. Yeah." Boomer and I say. Then images of the student who was murdered by Berserk flash in my mind.

"What about the student?" I shudder.

"The funeral is tomorrow. And it's requested you attend." Professor Ku says as she walks in.

"I can't believe we let a student get killed." BC says as she sits up with Butch. Bliss and Buck don't raise their heads to make eye contact.

"It's not your fault. But I came for a different reason." Ku says.

"Yes, Professor Ku?" We reply.

"Headmaster Browning has requested that you recruit a team to help you. There are no other students who have fought the dark arts like you have." Ku says. True, but a team? We're fine by ourselves, I hope.

"We'll look into it, Professor." Bliss says and Ku leaves.

"So are we going to do as he requests?" Butch asks. We look at our leaders and they look down.

"It might be a good idea. We would have extra help with security." Blossom says.

"Yeah." Brick confirms.

"But how?" Boomer says.

"We let students sign up and we examine their grades and such." Buck says. We agree and wait for the nurse to discharge us so we can go to the library.

**The next day. Buttercup POV.**

I change out of the black attire from the funeral into my uniform. Browning made the announcement and everyone has been asking to join.

"Yo, Butters, you comin'?" Butch calls from outside the dorm.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I say and we walk to the dining hall where a long table is set up. Butch and I sit down beside Bliss and Buck and we let the students start signing up.

"Okay." I say and the hopeful students file up to the tables. About halfway through the sign-ups, the student who walks up next makes me glower.

"Hello, Utonium." Breaker says. I look at him.

"Just put your name on the paper if you want to try." I say and he signs his name with a flourish before smirking and walking away.

"You okay, BC?" Butch whispers. I shrug and let the next student come to sign up.

* * *

**I was stuck so I just decided to do this idea. Please review and see you next time! Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bliss POV.**

"Alright, everyone. We have a list of people who are going to be on the team." Professor Ku says. Everyone gets quiet.

"Now. We have the Wrights, Julia Mark, Robby Holt, Flamer, and Ryan Cummer who made the team." Browning says. I death glare Blaster, letting the teachers decide who made the team was a mistake, a BIG one.

"Guess you'll have to cooperate with me now." Blaster says. Buck growls but doesn't move his line of sight from his food. If looks could kill.

"Look here, Wright, you have to listen to us or else we'll get you expelled before you can say 'right'." Buck seethes. I turn my attention to Flamer who is being smothered by his fairy admirers.

"Flamer." I say and he turns to face me. The sparrow man is finally setting in, Flamer has shaggier, longer hair and a brighter glimmer than seven years ago.

"Yes, Bliss?" He asks, turning to me.

"Ready to train?" I ask. He nods and I smile.

"I'm always ready." He replies as Lisa, a fairy with indigo blue hair and pink eyes, starts clinging to him. They're a cute couple.

**Boomer POV in the training room.**

"Okay. We will start with patronus' as a warm up. Expecto Patronum!" Brick says. His patronus, a phoenix, appears. Blossom's is a fox, Butch's is a wolf, BC's is a panther, Bubbles' is a cat, Bliss' is a wolverine, Buck's is an Elk and mine is a blue jay. The others follow our lead and their patronus' appear.

"Why patronus?" Blake asks as his eagle darts around the room.

"Because. Now, we are going to practice 'relashio first." Blossom says and aims her wand at an old tapestry, it falls in tatters and fire. I hope this thing works out.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! Please review so Ciao!  
~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Brick POV near the end of the year.**

I watch the different duels. Being the leader of the group is pretty good, I get to make the decisions. We haven't had any run-ins with the punks or the rudes, not to mention Windello, but we all know we're going to have to face off with her soon.

"Alright that's enough dueling for today. Remember, you have to practice casting spells and curses without speaking them. Good work, everyone." I say and they stop.

"See you tomorrow, Brick." Blake says and leaves with his brothers. Flamer nods to us and files out after them followed by Julia, Robby and Ryan. My brothers and the girls are silent for a while. We can all sense dark auras.

"They're stronger than before." Blossom says and I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Indeed." Bubbles says and leans against Boomer for support.

"So what are we going to do if they get closer?" Boomer asks.

"We will have the rookies stay and protect the castle and we will scout for the aura's hosts." I inform.

"I wish we could just go after them now." BC grumbles.

"Maybe we should before they actually arrive." Buck says and Butch smirks.

"Yeah. Come on, Brick, you have to agree to that." Butch says. I drop my head and sigh.

"It would be best. Let's go, but we'll need our brooms and a few other items." I comply and we run to our dormitories. I grab my bag and stuff my broom, healing potions, gill-weed, owl whistle, and my invisibility cloak into it. I meet up with the others in the courtyard and we hop onto our new brooms (whenever new versions come out they upgrade for a reason).

"Alright. Blossom and I will patrol the north, Bubbles and Boomer to the west, Butch and Buttercup to the south and Bliss and Buck to the east. Go!" I say and we take off. Of course Blossom is faster and quieter since she's a real seeker not to mention a lot more nimble.

"THERE!" A yell from the forest reaches our ears and we barely dodge a large fireball.

"Idiot, you made me miss!" A voice hisses to another. It's Rage.

"Bloss, you ready for a fight?" I ask and she nods. We jump off our broomsticks and come face to face with our opposites.

"Grion!" Blossom casts and they cringe. I smirk as I feel my powers get stronger, she used a spell that would drain their powers and give us more strength.

"Good job, Bloss." I say and aim my wand at Rage while Blossom nods and aims at Berserk.

"You got us. Maybe. Relashio!" Berserk says and Blossom blocks it. I use my fire powers and create a fire whip that lashes at Rage harshly.

"Oh it's on, you're a dead man." Rage growls and throws fire hoops at me. I dodge them easily.

**Butch POV.**

"GRR!" I growl as I wrestle with Raze. I wish he'd stayed the psychotic idiot, now he's just plain psycho.

"Get off me!" Brute hisses at BC who wraps her up in metal and throws her into the nearby pool.

"Brute!" Raze yells and flips me over so he's on top of me, pinning me down. He has a look of pure rage and hatred but I sock him in the gut and he falls off.

"Sweet move, Butch." BC compliments before going hand to hand with Brute again. I pick Raze up by his scruffy collar and look him dead in the eye.

"Where's you sorry excuse for a leader, pyscho." I growl. He smiles and kicks me, making me let go.

"You think I'm crazy? I wouldn't have left the castle if I were you." He sneers.

"Don't listen to him, Butch!" BC spits and tackles him off of me. I nod and we hop back onto our brooms.

"Let's go." I say and we take off towards the castle.

**Bubbles POV.**

I stick Brat to a tree with ice and cross my arms.

"I'm still better than you. Good will always conquer." I say and knock her out.

"Good job, Bubs." Boomer says and nuzzles my cheek.

"Hahaha, I ran into just the couple I needed." A curt voice spills into the area and Boomer protectively wraps his arms around me.

"Windello." I gasp. Boomer raises his wand and I feel his grip tighten around me.

"Back off, Windello." He threatens. Windello walks into the open with a curt smirk on her face.

"I won't hurt you yet." She says and vines wrap around us.

"You won't get away with this, Windello!" I shriek. She slaps me across my face.

"Silence!" She growls. I whimper and wince at the metallic taste of blood dripping down my lip.

**Buck POV.**

"Come on, Bliss." I usher and we run into a clearing where Windello is torturing Boomer and Bubbles. We growl inhumanely and tackle her.

"Release them!" Bliss spits. I pin Windello tightly against a tree as she releases the blues. The others should be getting here soon, at least I hope. Windello throws me off and dusts herself off.

"You shall pay." Windello growls and casts a lightning spell. I dodge as Brick appears and sends a jelly-leg jinx at her. She falls down.

"Relashio!" Blossom says and Windello rolls out of the way.

"Hahaha!" Windello cackles and it suddenly gets very dark, windy, and cold.

"Stick together." BC yells as she and Butch help the blues up.

"Watch out!" Bliss calls and we see an army of Windello's followers.

"Bubbles, Bliss, Boomer and Buck you take care of Windello. We'll hold off the army." Brick orders and summons his broom while Blossom and the greens follow his lead. They fly off, fast as lightning and I turn back to Windello.

"You think you'll defeat me!" Windello taunts.

"We're much stronger than you think, Windello." Boomer replies.

"You are outnumbered but not outmatched yet." Bliss adds. Windello smirks and stands up.

"Nimbus!" She casts the spell.

"Meteolojinx Recanto!" Bubbles deflects the fog.

"Oxenius!" I say and a force field surrounds all of us. Now nobody can interfere and Windello cannot escape without being disintegrated. She scowls.

"You will die, fools!" She yells. I make brief eye contact with the others and we give curt nods.

"Ravagle!" Bliss and I say.

"Badger Badger Puff!" Boomer and Bubbles cast and we feel strength build up in our veins.

"Grion!" Bubbles says and Windello winces. She's a Slytherin so she's weakened by the spell.

"Prepare for a nightmare." Windello says and starts firing spells left and right.

**Blossom POV.**

"Magna mortum!" I cast the spell and take down fifty or so militia. I'm glad that it wasn't too long ago that my sisters and our boyfriends were told that we had authority to take lives if it was for protecting our world. It still is chilling though, but it's for the magical world.

"Yo, Bloss, keep your head on won't you!" Buttercup scolds as she wipes out a wave of militia.

"Imprecari!" Brick casts as he whips past me as a sign to get out of the army zone. I follow him with the greens riding behind me as we approach the others and Windello. They weakened her, it's obvious. She's acting insane.

"Incantena!" Butch says and captures Windello.

"Insideo." Brick says. Now she can't escape.

"Give it up, Windello. We're going to win anyways." Bubbles sighs. Windello gives us a crazy smirk.

"This isn't over yet. You're absolute menaces to the purebloods, living commoner lives, not using house elves. You're petty fools for all we care!" Windello says and I growl.

"You're the menace to all the magical beings in our world, Windello!" I spit. She smiles and in a flash of light she's gone, as well as the army.

"So you think, Blossom." Her voice booms then fades. Then I collapse out of exhaustion and the last thing I see is Brick's worried face as he runs to catch me.

**It's been a while since I updated so I hope you all like it! The story will end soon and there will be an epilogue so please review!  
~Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bliss POV, a few days later.**

I sit still as a rock on the bed beside Blossom while concentrating on healing her as much as possible. She had suffered trauma while fighting Windello's army so she passed out after losing too much blood.

"How is she?" Brick asks as he walks in from classes. He has a worried, depressed look.

"Still recovering. She'll wake soon, but she might not like a lot of company." I reply as he sits down beside her and strokes her cheek.

"Why would Windello hurt Blossom, but not the rest of us." He says. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. None of us. But I have a feeling she'll strike again soon." I say as the others walk in. Buck sits down beside me and hugs me.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Bubbles says while replacing the old pink roses with fresh ones.

"How is your lip?" I ask. She smiles gently at me.

"It's fine. Really." She replies. I nod and shut my eyes to concentrate, blocking out other sounds.

_"You and your petty sisters will get retribution." _A voice says in my head.

_"Interesting having you in my thoughts. Get out before I tell the others, Windello." _I reply angrily.

_"Oh, really? I guess I shall pick on you more." _She teases and I see the image of her face. I growl and try to grab her but I can't.

**Bubbles' POV.**

"Um.. Bliss? What's wrong?" I ask and Buck shakes her. She's sweating and mumbling nonsense.

"Get away!" She yells and her eyes pop open.

"Are you okay?" Buck says. She puts her head in her hands.

"Windello." She says and runs out of the room. Buck follows her.

"Windello was in her mind." BC remarks.

"Are you on Windello's side now huh, BC?" I scold.

"I am not." She replies. I glower.

"Hey, hey, no fighting." Blossom's voice fills the room as she sits up.

"Bloss! How are you feeling?!" Brick says and hugs her.

"I feel fine. But where're Buck and Bliss?" She says.

"Bliss ran off because Windello infiltrated her mind and he followed her." Butch replies.

"Oh no. she's after us." Blossom says while shadows cover her face and she clenches her fists. "She's after the girls and I! Why didn't I see this before!"

"Shh.. It's alright we'll be rid of Windello soon." Brick assures and pats her back.

"How can things be alright when she's planning on throwing the ministry of magic and taking rule over everyone! Most of all, she plans to murder us in cold blood!" Blossom yells. Boomer hugs me tightly as I start to sob.

"We will be rid of her soon. Come, Bubs." Boomer says and leads me out of the infirmary where I collapse.

"But.. how can we be so sure.." I cry. He picks me up and nuzzles my cheek.

"Because we have one thing she doesn't. Infinite trust and love." He replies and I smile.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Boomer." I say.

**Please review since this story will end soon! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Years Later…**

"Alright we're going to miss the train if you don't hurry up!" A young girl with red eyes and orange hair called out to her younger brother with pink eyes and red hair.

"Breanna, that's enough. We've plenty of time. It's alright, Burn." Their mother Blossom scolded and led her son through the portal.

"She's right." Their father said and led the daughter through the portal onto the platform.

"There you are!" The blue couple greeted as their kids ran up.

"Hey, Breanna!" The girl cheered. She had her parent's hair color and her dad's eyes.

"Hi, Bree!" Breanna replied and the two hugged.

"S'up, Branch?" Burn said and did a bro-hug with Bree's older twin who had dark golden hair and his mother's eyes.

"S'up." Branch replied softly.

"Thought you wouldn't make it." The brunette twins said. The girl had spiked black hair and lime green eyes while her brother had messy raven hair and dark green eyes.

"We wouldn't miss it, Bash, Brim." Branch said as two more kids walked up.

"Yo, Bramble!" Brim smirked and fist pumped his cousin who had his mother's hair and startling shade-changing blue eyes.

"Hi, Bristle." Bash said and hugged the last of the cousins who had dark platinum blonde hair and color-changing eyes.

"It's good to see them get along." Bubbles sighed.

"Yeah. But it's about time they get going, isn't it?" Buck said, making them all realize the time. The kids scrambled to get their luggage.

"Bye, kids!" The parents waved as the train pulled out of the station otwards Hogwartz. Their children watched them fade in the distance for a long time before a word was said.

"You know, even though Windello is gone. You think we'll run into something at school this year?" Bristle said.

"Absolutely. What couldn't happen to the most powerful warlock families but trouble?" Bramble replied. They all chuckled.

"Yeah. There's going to be an adventure this year, just watch." Bash said excitedly as they pulled into Hogsmeade.

** -The End-**

**Decided to end this story quickly so Please review and check out my other stories. CIAO!**

**~Eve**


End file.
